


It's a Classic

by Murasaki99



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Corellian freighters, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, men and their ships, shopping for ships, starships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki99/pseuds/Murasaki99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good when you are freelancing your way across the galaxy, trying to earn a (mostly) honest living and staying several steps ahead of people who would love to collect the bounties on your infamous heads.   But there comes a time when you simply need to buy a new ship.  Kylo Ren decides to take their hard-earned credits and do a little shopping by himself.  Hux is left to admire the results when Ren shows off his new acquisition. </p><p>This story was inspired by "Still Flying" by Clarice Chiara Sorcha which is just a wonderful, fun story. It explains why Ren and Hux need to go ship-shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Classic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556584) by [Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha). 



“All right, this is the one.”  Kylo Ren nodded at the ship.  They had traversed nearly every docking bay in this seedy spaceport to get to this point, passing any number of serviceable ships _en route_ and Hux’s small store of patience was running dangerously short.

For someone who lived and breathed starships when he wasn’t slicing up enemies, Ren’s face was more pensive than enthusiastic.  Hux found his attitude curious. 

“Hmm, an old Nubian?  A little cramped for our needs, don’t you think?”

Ren exhaled a long-suffering sigh.  “Not **that** ship Hux, we couldn’t afford it.  The one behind it.”

“Wait… that hulking wreck?!  THAT’S the ship you want me to buy?”

“Not **you** , us.  It’s our credits.”  Ren frowned down at the smaller man.  “And it’s not a wreck, it’s a classic.”

Hux snorted so hard, he fished in his pocket for a handkerchief to blow his nose properly and finish the job.  “You’re the one who wrecked our cover and forced us to go ship-shopping in the first place.”

“Yes, and you’re the one who got sick with an alien virus and got me so distracted I blew our cover.  Excuse me for trying to keep you well.”  Kylo’s mouth turned up in a raffish grin.  “You don’t like my shopping skills, you buy the next ship.”

“What do you mean, buy the NEXT ship?”  Hux glared at his partner-in-business and -bed.

Ren shrugged.  “I’ve already paid for this one.  And got us new work to keep us solvent.  Captain Baxki over there has taken our old ship in payment – minus the, err… better bedding and other mods you made to it.  We’ll transfer our gear into the new ship and get going, our contract has a limited time-frame for success.” Turning away, he walked around the Nubian and up to the “new” ship.

Hux chased after Ren, who managed to keep ahead of him with his long stride until he reached the ship’s boarding ramp and disappeared inside.  Muttering and cursing, Hux dashed up the ramp in pursuit.  The entrance hatch let him out in a corridor which Hux realized formed a circular path around the midsection of the ship.  Following the echo of Ren’s boots he caught up with the dark Jedi in what must have been a common area for the crew, a fairly generous space with chairs, a dejarik table, and crammed with enough anonymous junk to make a jawa happy. 

“What sort of ship IS this?  It looks like a garbage scow!”  Hux stalked along the curving corridor, taking note of the various rooms which branched off the main hall – one a compact med-bay, another for crew with several utilitarian bunks and storage lockers, a galley that looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in ages, and finally, what must have been the captain’s stateroom.  That at least seemed to be in a slightly better state of repair than the rest of the ship, being only ankle-deep in debris rather than knee-deep.  

“Don’t worry,” said Ren, I’ll get some droids, get the place cleaned up, it won’t take long.”

“It’s not the superficial mess, it’s the mechanics and tech that worry me,” said Hux.  “If it looks this crapped-up in here, what about the hyperdrives?  The routine maintenance that might keep us from exploding into pretty photons when we jump?” 

Ren grinned at him.  “That’s the best part!  The drives, power, life support, are all top of the line, modernized and well-maintained.  She’s fast, and has some decent weaponry to boot.”

“What sort of ship is this?  It’s not one of Sienar System’s transports.”

“No, it’s… a Corellian Engineering XS Stock Light Freighter – or she was before she was modded multiple times.” 

“An XS series?  Are you joking, those were last built during the great Galactic War!  It’s a bloody antique, Ren!”

Ren looked perversely pleased.  “Yes, as far as looks go, that’s why I picked her out – felt her calling to me.”

“Oh no, you’re going to tell me your Force-magic led you to this museum piece of a ship?”  Hux tried to hold in a groan and almost succeeded.  When the Force came up, logic went out the window. 

“She looks old, but she’s got two of the biggest and fastest hyperdrives Kuat could stuff into her hull, and her sublight engines are likewise the fastest for her size and class.  Her hull plating is tough and she’s got enough shielding to keep off an attack long enough for us to deal with it.”  Ren’s smile became lopsided and he looked at Hux knowingly.  “She’s also riddled with secret holds for smuggling, I thought you might be able to put those to good use.”  He gestured toward the access way leading to the ventral cannons.  “I’m going to find kyber crystals for the weapons.  If we get some extra, I’m sure we could find a buyer among our friends.”

Hux inhaled deeply.  The ship had sat in port long enough it had aired out and all he could smell right now was the slight tang of new hyperdrives.  _Hmm_.

“She’s fast, you say?”

“Very fast.”  Ren patted the bulkhead wall.  “She may not look like much, but she’s got it where it counts.”

Ren’s eyes had that hopeful look in them that Hux found so very hard to resist.  And really, it was sort-of his fault for getting so sick, not that he would admit such a thing out loud.  Hux tossed his hands up and conceded this round.  “Right.  Summon the droids, get this scrapheap cleaned up, and move our gear over. AND my bed!  Then let’s clear this port and see what your new rustbucket can do.” 

“Aye-aye, General, right away!”  Grinning, Ren saluted and sprang away, bouncing like a vorn tiger cub in enthusiasm.  “ **Our** rustbucket!” he shouted back.

Hux watch him go and sat down opposite the dejarik table.  “I’m going to regret this, I’m sure.”

 

**Bonus:**

“I concede, she is a fast ship.”  Hux allowed with a gracious nod.  “I’ll keep her.  And you.”

“Very good, General.”  Ren grinned at the pale distortion of hyperspace beyond the transparisteel cockpit, leaned back in the pilot’s chair and placed his arms behind his head, the picture of relaxation.  “Now we need to give her a name.”

“ _Flower of Arkanis_ ,” said Hux, thinking of a popular Imperial operetta. 

“Flower?!  For a ship like this?”

“It’s a metaphor Ren.  Honestly, I know you weren’t raised in a barn, but really.” 

“Yuck.  How about _Rancorspite_?” 

“Rancorspit?  Ew, no.”

“Not spit, spite!”  Ren looked decidedly less relaxed.  “C’mon Hux, you’re not even trying.”

“I could go with _Rancorshite_ ,” Hux snickered evilly. “Let me get the ship registry up on the holonet…”

“Oh no you don’t!  Give me that datapad!”

“No!  You bought the ship, I get to name her!”

“Not that stupid name, you’re not!”

* _Peep! Registry open for ship designation Corellian XS, ID number CXS-360-782-M0D-8842, please state preferred name for the record_ *

[scuffling noises]

“RRrrrRGH!”

[sounds of smacking, kicking, and chewing]

* _Peep!  Name unintelligible, please try again and enunciate clearly_.*

\---

“Well, gentlemen, I’ve seen a lotta ship names in my career, but this one takes the cake.”  Moea, the besalisk portmaster of Firkrann Station scratched at his stomach with one meaty hand while looking at his datapad and gesturing with the last pair. 

“Yes indeed,” said Hux drily, signing the docking form with his current alias.  Both Hux and Ren looked somewhat rumpled, their faces speckled with bacta sticking-plasters to cover their scratches, bites, and bruises. 

“It was a joke, but then we found out how much it costs to file a name change once the registration has been finalized, and Mr. Stingy here wouldn’t hear of it, so we’re stuck.”  Ren glared at Hux, who returned the glower with an icy stare of his own.

Moea grinned widely.  “It’s OK, you gotta admit it’s not a name you’ll see coming and going among the smugglers and mercs out here.  The _I Give Up_ really is one of a kind.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ship Ren has found is an “ancestor” of the Millenium Falcon, and the ship smugglers use in Star Wars the Old Republic. Images and description can be found on the Star Wars wiki here:  
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/XS_stock_light_freighter


End file.
